Ti Amo!
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Hey there guys! This is my Christmas special of PewdieCry. Pewds and Cry had a fight. Pewds had already planned to stay at Cry's place with Christmas, but since that fight Cry is scared Pewds won't come anymore. Wil Pewds come or not? Read to find out! ! One-Shot !


*******~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ Ti Amo ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~**

There he was, all alone in the dark. Alone in the dark, on Christmas Eve. Hoping. Hoping that he would come. Like he promised previous week. But Cry was giving up this little hope he had left. Tears strained to his eyes and cheeks, but he refused to leave the airport. Waiting for that one flight. That one plane. The plane from Sweden. Cry lost all his hope, grew insane each day. Now he was there at the Airport. Just sitting. Waiting for him to arrive. He promised. He promised to spent Christmas at Cry's place. But since the last event…. He didn't want to remember it anymore. He was sick of it. It drove him insane. He missed him, hated him, wanted to hold him again, wanted to hurt him, even thinking of killing him (for hurting him),but he couldn't because he loved him.

_I'm on my own  
Waiting for you in the dark  
Feel so alone  
Wanna hold you in my arms_

It was getting dark outside. The people at the Airport where looking at him. The looked at the miserable guy. They had seen more people like this, but mostly those were girls, and not guys. One of the workers walked up to him. He gave him some tea, a sandwich and a tissue. They saw that he didn't take any dinner, so they gave him something to eat. They didn't want to see him dying.

_Oh, I don't wanna know  
Where do you go  
I need to feel that we're in love again  
Nothing is real  
How does it feel that it's over, it's over, it's over  
_

'That stupid fight!' Cry screamed in his eyes. 'I wished I never said those words.' Cry hated himself for saying them, but he also hated Pewds for reaction so tensely on it. Cry never wanted to hurt him. He just wanted to know how Marzia was doing on her own, without Pewds. Yes, they did break-up. Cry had been there, seen the break-up trough Skype. He had been there, soothing a crying Pewds. He was always there for Pewds. Always! To let Pewds forget what happened, he would come to Cry. Celebrating Christmas. 'He promised!' He screamed in his head again. Tears started to fall down again.

_Ti Amo Ti Amo*  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Wanna love you, be with you  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
_

_Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Wanna love you, be with you  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
_

_Show me the way  
I follow you into the night  
Kiss me awake  
Take me to the other side_

He wanted to leave the Airport, but he couldn't. Standing up, and walking to see the big board with flashing lights. The board said which flight was coming and which one was going. He hated the thing. He searched for the flight from Sweden. He did find it. It had a delay of 1 hour. He sat back on his spot again. Even trespassers worried about him. Then there was this little girl, he guessed she was a year of five. She saw him sitting there with tears. She walked up to him.

"Are you waiting for someone too?" She asked shyly.

"Yes…" He answered quietly.

"Don't be sad." She said pouting. "I am waiting for my dad. He was fighting in this big war." She spread her arms to show Cry. Cry smiled at her. She was adorable, telling Cry not to cry. It only caused him to cry even more.

"Your father will come. I think your mother is looking for you." He pointed behind her.

"Oh thank you!" She hugged him. Which surprised Cry. She ran away to her mother, the two walked to the sitting area where they were waiting for their father and husband.

_Oh, I don't wanna know  
Where do you go  
I need to feel that we're in love again  
Nothing is real  
How does it feel that it's over, it's over, it's over_

He just wanted Pewds to come. Cry had already decided what they could do together, while Pewds was over there. He was also planning on telling his true feelings to his best friend. That he loved Pewdie. But now… He had ruined it.

_Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Wanna love you, be with you  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
_

An hour later. Cry looked around. He saw people walked through the gates. Fathers which were coming home, to celebrate Christmas with their families. He looked over to the little girl. He saw her looked around desperately looking for her father. She grew tears in her eyes, when she didn't find him. Cry saw that she was screaming. Probably 'Father' or 'Dad'. Her tears now were streaming down her little cheeks. Cry felt her pain. But then he saw her eyes, lit up. She ran forward and into a man's arms. She was smiling brightly, while the tears still fell. Cry got rid of his own tears. It was so cute to see that family together again. He tried to get rid of his tears, but he failed. They just fell.

_Don't say it's over and over, over and over  
Over, don't break my heart  
You take me higher and higher, a burnin' desire  
Feel my love  
_

He got out that tissue he got earlier. He also got a pen. How? He didn't know. He scribbled down his feelings. Two sentences were unreadable at the end. Because of the tears that had fallen own the tissue. He wrote :

_Mi amore mio ti amo  
Mi amore mio ti amo  
Mi amore mi  
Mi amore mi_  
_Mi amore mio ti amo**  
_

The next thing he did was writing Pewds name under it. But he didn't wrote Pewdiepie, No he used his real name. Felix. He lost his hope. He stood up. Gathered his things. Brought the cup back to where the guy was. Thanked him for the tea and sandwich and made his way over to the exit. Not knowing that someone was looking for him. The person spotted Cry and called out.

"Cry!" Cry didn't hear it. He only heard the sound of his tears. He screamed harder. "CRY!" Cry heard this and turned around. There he saw him standing. Pewds. The one and only Pewds. Pewds ran the last distance between them. That was when he saw Cry's face.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked worried. Cry couldn't take it anymore. He just let himself fall into Pewds his arms and cry out loud. "Whoah. Cry? What happened?"

"You came?" He asked trough sobs.

"Of course! I promised you." Cry looked up, he hold up the little tissue. Pewds saw that something was written on it. He read the words Cry had written. He knew of course what it meant. "You mean this, Cry?" He asked confused.

"Of course! I waited for you the whole day, you idiot! I thought you weren't coming anymore. I was worried, something happened after that fight. I hated you! I was stuck in this place. But I couldn't leave."

"Why not?"

"Because I had this little hope you were still coming. You did promise me. But after that fight… I got scared. Scared you ran away. Scared you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore….." Cry was silenced by Pewds pressing his lips to Cry. It was just a soft kiss, which didn't last long.

"Thanks for waiting, Cry." Pewds mumbled softly. "I thought the same things. I couldn't lose someone else I love again." Did Cry hear that correctly? 'Love?' he thought. He heard pewds slowly and softly singing some Italic words.

_"Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Wanna love you, be with you  
Ti Amo Ti Amo"***  
_

Cry now had tears of happiness in his eyes. They both locked eyes, slowly closing the distance between them, they didn't know who closed it, nor did they care. Pewds lips. They were everything Cry had ever dreamed of. They were soft, and gently gliding. They both got into the kiss. They both decided to go a little further. Pewds was nibbling Cry's lower lip. Cry let out a soft moan and let Pewdie in as he pleased. That was when their tongues began to battle. It felt so good for both of them.

_Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Ti Amo Ti Amo  
Wanna love you, be with you  
Ti Amo Tï Amo_

After their little make-out session. Pewds said the words "Merry Christmas, Cry."

"I love you Felix."

"I love you too, Ryan."

***~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ The End ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~**

/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\

Some notes

/~~~~~~~~^.^~ ~~~~~~~\

* (I love you)

**( I love you my love  
I love you my love  
I love me…  
I love me…  
I love you my love)

*** The part with the song text between "text" is what Pewds sang.

* * *

Hey there guys!I have already uploaded this on DA (Deviant Art) But I decided to also upload it here on FF just for my fans here to read it. Yes I am also a fan of PewdieCry :3 The song is : Ti Amo, and it doesn't belong to me, just like these guys.

First I thought this was Spanish and I thought it was written wrong… but ehehehe, sorry for the Italians under you guys. I do apologize! I am sorry! I just found out it was Italian… And since I have only had Spanish and not Italian… so yeah… Sorry guys! Just enjoy it okay! ;)


End file.
